Recuperando a mi familia
by karyn1
Summary: Traduccion Autorizada por epAmy... Despues de seis años, la Ley de matrimonio por la cual se vieron obligados a casarse ha sido anulada. Severus esta apunto de perder a su familia. ¿que sera capaz de hacer por evitarlo? ¿quien vendra a intentar arrevatarl
1. 1 Rondas

**Recuperando a mi familia…**

Este es un fic que gracias al permiso de su autora **epAmy **comencé a traducir para todos ustedes…

Consta de 20 capítulos y un Epilogo.

Es un Severus / Hermione, en el titulo lo dice todo pero les hare un pequeño resumen sobre la historia en general, espero les guste y cuente con ustedes para que lo lean y dejen muchos mensajes. Si alguno de ustedes quiere leerlo en el idioma original, esta es tu dirección:

/s/4035773/1/ReclaimingFamily

Si desean esperar para que suba los capítulos traducidos, les prometo no tardar demasiado con eso.

Pequeño resumen.

Después de la guerra una Ley de matrimonio es puesta en marcha, lo que ocasiona que Severus y Hermione tengan que casarse. Después de 6 años esta Ley es abolida, permitiendo el divorcio de las parejas que se vieron obligadas a casarse, Severus seda cuenta de lo que puede perder con todo esto…

¿Qué hará para evitar que Hermione se vaya?

¿Qué hará para no perder a su familia?

¿En verdad se dará cuenta de lo que tiene y no ha sabido valorar?

Bueno para no hacerla mas larga… aquí lo dejo con la introducción a esta historia.

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

**Capitulo 1. Rondas**

"Sera mejor para ustedes, que separen sus labios en este momento y regresen a su sala común" Severus Snape estaba esperando en la entrada de un aula vacía. Los dos estudiantes mostraron una sombra rojiza en sus rostros al ser descubiertos, se escurrieron pasando a su profesor de pociones y se separaron para ir a sus salas comunes.

"Serán 10 puntos menos para cada uno Ravenclaw y Slytherin" les dijo cuando se iban, apretando el puente de su nariz.

En un punto de su miserable vida, disfrutaba verdaderamente de sus tardes y noches realizando paseos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, capturando a los molestos estudiantes que se atrevían a salir después del toque de queda. Pero en los últimos años, encontró esa tarea menos agradable. Sabia que eso tenia algo que ver, con que ahora el fuera padre, pero se negaba a pensar que esa era la razón.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, cerro la puerta del aula y miro su reloj. Sus rondas ya habían durado bastante tiempo, era tiempo de regresar a su habitación. Pero ahora, después de haber visto esa acalorada escena en un aula vacía, en su mente aparecieron imágenes con su esposa. Severus cambio la dirección de sus pasos y se encamino a las habitaciones que compartía con su familia.

No se había casado por amor, sino, por las órdenes del ministerio. Severus Snape casado por una ley, ¿Quién hubiera creído que el Ministerio de Magia comenzara a organizar matrimonios entre brujas y magos? El mundo mágico siempre había alardeado de ser mejor que el mundo muggle, pero ahora se encargaban del emparejamiento de las personas como si fueran animales reproductores. Severus no se podía quejar con relación a su acuerdo de matrimonio. Es cierto que su esposa podía ser molesta en ocasiones, pero al menos en la selección le toco casarse con una que tenia un poco de cerebro e inteligencia.

Al momento en que entro a su habitación, sus pensamientos llegaron a su fin. Se encontró con hechizos de protección inhabilitados.

La primera impresión de Severus fue la ira, al pensar que su esposa se había olvidado de poner las protecciones, pero luego recordó que ella nunca se olvidaba de hacerlo. En ese momento se vio sorprendido por el miedo. Muy poca gente sabía la ubicación de la sala, por un lado y por el otro ninguna de esas personas se encontraría en sus habitaciones a tan avanzadas horas de la noche.

Decidió dejar de pensar y comprobar que su familia se encontrara bien, pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta un sonio le hizo detenerse de golpe "Risas". La risa no era de su hija. La risa era de su esposa, pero se combinada con una risa masculina, cuyo sonido llego hasta el desde su habitación.

Severus tropezó contra la pared que estaba detrás de él, y sintió un terrible dolor en su corazón, un dolor que no había sentido nunca antes.

Y por primera vez, su corazón y su cerebro le decían la misma cosa _Hermione le estaba engañando…_

* * *

Hola….

He obtenido la autorización de la autora para traducir esta historia, y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero no tardar en subir el segundo, es muy tierno, pero también complica un poco las cosas entre la pareja principal.

Bueno los dejo para que me dejes muchos mensajes.

Yo se que este capitulo es muy corto pero es lo que hay, el segundo es mucho más extenso.

Hasta la próxima…

Besos de chocolate.

**karyn1**

"Del sufrimiento, emergieron las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más sólidos tienen cicatrices."


	2. 2 Un poco tarde

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y agradezcamos la creación de esta historia a epAmy.

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

Capitulo 2. Un poco tarde

"¿Mamá?" llamaba una pequeña de cinco años de edad, llamada Esther Ann Snape jalando de la manga a su mamá. "¿Cuándo regresa papá?"

Hermione Snape cerró sus ojos y suspiro. "No lo sé, Essie." Abrió sus ojos para mirar su fría taza de té, después miro a su hija "¿porqué no preparo la cama, y voy a leerte un cuento?" se obligo a si misma a sonreír, como muchas otras veces en el pasado ya lo había echo.

Essie, parecía convencida, sin embargo. "Pero ¿Dónde está papá? ¡Quiero a papá!" lloro.

_Igual que siempre, siempre Severus, _pensó Hermione. "Yo sé, cariño. ¿Qué te parece esto? te leo un cuento y si te duermes, en cuanto llegue papá le digo que venga a darte las buenas noches"

Essie hizo un puchero con su labio superior, igual al de ella mientras pensaba. Aunque Esther tenía la pequeña nariz y la boca iguales a las de Hermione, también había heredado los ojos y el cabello negro como el ónix, tan oscuros como los de Severus.

Todavía, hay días en que Hermione se estremece al pensar en todo lo que se vio obligada a pasar. Cuando dejo Hogwarts hace siete años, nunca pensó en que vería su profesor de pociones Severus Snape nuevamente. Ni en ese entonces, ni siquiera un año después de que se graduará, sino hasta que el Ministerio de Magia habiéndose percatado de que la población mágica disminuía después de la derrota de Voldemort, opto por dictar esa ridícula Ley. No solo Hermione y Severus se vieron obligados a casarse, sino que también tenían como obligación concebir un heredero dentro del primer año de matrimonio. También podrían ser emparejados con otros candidatos. Siendo Lucius Malfoy el siguiente candidato – ¿como escapo de Azkaban?, nadie lo sabia- en la lista para contraer nupcias con Hermione, esta opto por casarse con Snape, y después de un tiempo, Hermione quedo embarazada.

Essie, la saco de sus recuerdos "Bueno, pero será mejor que sea una buena historia…" le dijo a su madre y camino hacia su habitación.

Hermione la siguió con su falsa sonrisa dibujada. Ella ya se sentía cansada se su falsa felicidad. Si tan solo, Severus decidiera que tener una familia no era tan malo. Si solo deseara, corresponder a su amor. Essie, siempre clamaba por su padre, pero Severus, la miraba como miraba a sus alumnos, con indiferencia. Aun cuando Hermione no se caso enamorada, se preocupaba profundamente por él. Hermione pensaba que detrás de la fachada de maldad que mostraba, detrás del grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras, podría existir un hombre, tal vez el hombre de sus sueños. Cuando ella trato de sacar a ese hombre del fondo de su esposo, se encontró con esa mascara de frialdad que ponía una distancia tormentosa entre ellos.

Suspirando, tomo su varita y la agito sobre su taza de té, esta desapareció al instante. Se levanto de su sillón, para comenzar a limpiar la habitación y poner los encantamientos protectores con el fin de que Severus encontrara todo en orden, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención. Mirando su reloj, Hermione se percato de la hora, ya había pasado el toque de queda y no podía ser algún estudiante. Tomo su varita y espero detrás de la puerta, dispuesta a atacar con alguna maldición, cuando detrás de la puerta pudo reconocer una cabellera rubia, casi blanca.

"Oh, eres tú" dijo aliviada, bajando su varita.

Draco Malfoy, giro y la miro "Tranquila Granger, ¿Acaso recibes a todos con una maldición al cruzar la puerta?"

Hermione, sonrió y guardo su varita para contestar "Normalmente las personas esperan detrás de la puerta a que alguien les responda, y no pasan sin invitación" volvió al salón para continuar con su limpieza "Deberías esperas para ser invitado".

"Granger, supongo que así debería ser, pero ya sabes los viejos hábitos siguen firmes" Se quito su capa colocándola en el respaldo de una silla, dejando al descubierto una caja sobre la mesa.

Hermione detuvo su limpieza y estudio la caja "Draco, ¿Qué le has traído a Essie, esta vez…?

Draco sonrió y puso una mano sobre la caja para que dejara de moverse "Esta vez, ¿Quién dice que para Essie?" mirando alrededor se percato de una cosa y su sonrisa desapareció "de cualquier modo ¿Dónde esta mi Essie Ann?"

El corazón de Hermione se estrujo, mostro su falsa sonrisa una vez más _¿Por qué Severus no puede parecerse un poco más a su ahijado? Trata a Essie como si fuera su hija. _"Ella se encuentra en su habitación" respondió al final con muy poca voz.

Draco entendió al momento, camino hacia Hermione, olvidando la caja sobre la mesa. Tan pronto como llego a su lado, coloco una mano en su hombro, ella responde refugiándose en sus brazos llorando "Oh, Mione" Draco acaricia el cabello de ella quien se aferra a la parte delantera de su túnica. El enterró su rostro entre los cabellos desordenados de la chica.

A pesar de que aun discutían entre ellos en algunas ocasiones, Draco y Hermione se habían convertido en amigos, casi por necesidad. Durante la guerra Draco finalmente revelo sus verdaderas lealtades y alianzas con el lado de la luz. Hermione noto el cambio en él, pero tanto Harry como Ron aun desconfiaban, por lo que se aseguraban de mantener sus distancias, evitando que ella tuviera contacto con su ahora amigo.

Pero eso cambio cuando Ron fue aceptado en uno de los mejores equipos de quidittch de la primera división, yéndose de gira. Al chico le gusto de inmediato eso de ser famoso, por lo que Hermione perdió contacto con el, y este ya no la molestaba con sus amistades. La única vez que Hermione supo de el, fue cuando vio una foto del chico en el diario _El profeta_. En cuanto a Harry, este se fue un tiempo después, tan pronto como salió a la luz la Ley de matrimonios, este se fue a vivir en la clandestinidad para evitar ser emparejado con alguna bruja. Con ambos lejos, ella casada con Snape, y sin nadie con quien poder hablar, ella se sentía muy sola.

Draco se encontraba en una situación muy similar. Después de que el revelo su alianza con el lado de la luz, todos los supuestos amigos de Draco, los que lograron escapar de Azkaban, lo vieron como un traidor y lo abandonaron. La única persona con la que contaba el chico era su padrino. Sin Harry o Ron para alejarlos, comenzaron a tener una relación mas unida, tenían a alguien con quien hablar y pronto floreció una bonita amistad entre ellos.

Hermione se obligo a dejar de llorar y se alejo de su amigo. "Lo siento… te he empapado la túnica…" le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mancha húmeda en el fuerte pecho del chico.

_Tranquilo Draco, _se regaño a si mismo cuando sintió como su pecho se tensaba con el contacto, _¡es la esposa de Severus! ¡Es la esposa de tu padrino! ¡La madre de tu ahijada! _Intentando tranquilizarse con esos pensamientos, fue alejándose un poco, no podía permitirse tener sentimientos hacia Hermione _¡Es solo una buena amiga!_ "No te preocupes, es por eso que es muy bueno ser un mago…" diciendo esto, realizo un movimiento con su varita dejando sus ropas secas "…siéntete libre de llorar en mi hombro, todas las veces que quieras"

Hermione sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa en mucho tiempo, retiro su mano que aun permanecía en el pecho del chico, se encamino a la pila de juguetes para continuar limpiando "Cuando la ley del matrimonio te alcance, esa chica será muy afortunada…"

Draco se sintió estúpido, pero antes incluso de que lo pensara las palabras salieron de su boca "Con quien yo deseo contraer matrimonio, ya ha sido capturada por la ley de matrimonio…" su rostro enrojeció de inmediato, y miro a Hermione para esperar su reacción.

Hermione escondió desconcierto tras los juguetes y se traslado a la pequeña cocina para servirse algo para beber. "¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que las únicas personas con quienes mantenías contactos éramos Severus y yo ¿Quién es ella?"

Draco le dio la espalda y se maldijo a si mismo "Yo, umm…" cerro los ojos "… eres…"

Hermione detuvo la preparación de su té. Levanto la mirada hacia Draco, encontrándose con su espalda "Draco…"

"No, no…"

"Tu no hiciste una petición, cuando salió la Ley de Matrimonio…"

"Entonces, no éramos amigos, no te conocía…" ninguno dijo nada después de eso, solo se miraron el uno al otro. Sin ninguna advertencia, Draco camino hacia ella y la tomo suavemente de los hombros "Hermione…"

"Draco, no puedo…" Ella enfrento su mirada, sus ojos marrón-chocolate contra los color gris-azul como el hielo.

"¡Tío Draco!" la voz de Essie viniendo del pasillo lo hizo alejarse un par de pasos.

"¡Essie Ann!" Draco y Hermione tuvieron que forzar una sonrisa, pero pronto se vieron contagiados por la alegría de Essie. Draco de dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo esta mi personita favorita en este mundo?"

Hermione observaba la escena, su hija descansaba su frente contra la de Draco, quien le susurraba cosas para que ella no escuchara. De pronto un ruido y un movimiento sobre la mesa llamo la atención de los tres.

"¿Es para mí…?" Pregunto la pequeña en un susurro, que se apagaba detrás del dedo índice que cubría su boca.

Draco tomo su mano y la retiro de su boca, sacudiendo su cabeza "En realidad… es para tu mamá y para ti" dijo mirando en dirección a Hermione.

Hermione sintió algo saltar en su pecho. _¿Un regalo…? No he recibido un regalo en mucho tiempo. Severus nuca me ha regalado nada. _"¿Para mí?" pregunto ella.

"¿Por qué no lo abres…?" le pidió Draco a la pequeña. El la bajo y la dejo aun lado de la mesa, después camino hacia Hermione y le susurro "Yo debí haber llegado antes…"

Essie retiro la parte de arriba de la caja y una gran alegría ilumino su carita, causada por un pequeño y esponjoso gatito blanco. Lo saco de su caja y lo abrazo contra su pecho, con su carita irradiando alegría y admiración.

"Draco…" Hermione se giro a mirarlo "…gracias" levanto su mano y la coloco en la mejilla del chico. Draco cubrió la mano de Hermione con la suya y la miro, ella pudo sentir el amor en su mirada. La intensidad con que la miraba hizo rompiera el contacto, mirando a su hija le pregunto. "¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? En una hembra, ¿verdad?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Essie se mordió el labio, pensativa mirando a la gatita. "¡ya se… le pondré Draco!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto el chico incrédulo. "Draco no es nombre de chica…" busco a Hermione con la mirada para que interviniera.

"Essie, ¿Porque quieres llamarla Draco?

Hermione's heart constricted at his endearment and found her fake smile was needed once again. "Su pelo es igual al del tío Draco…" afirmo la pequeña.

Y era cierto el gato no era precisamente de color blanco, era casi del mismo tono de rubio que Draco. Cuando la gata miro a Hermione esta se sorprendió por el color de ojos del animal. "Oye Draco, tu parecer el padre del gatito ¿no?"

"¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué?"

"¡Mira sus ojos! Son iguales, al color de ojos de los Malfoy's…"

Si, el lo sabia, y él escogió a el maldito gato, porque en una retorcida idea, quería que la mujer de Snape, pensara en el cuando viera al molesto gatito. "Yo… no había pensado en eso…" mintió

Hermione sonrió, instintivamente miro su reloj. "Essie, ya es muy tarde, regresa a la cama, di buenas noches a tío Draco y yo voy en un momento."

"No, déjame, no es de todos los días que yo pueda llevar a la maravillosa Essie Ann a dormir." Tomo a la pequeña quien seguía acariciando al recién nombrado Draco. "¿Te importa su la gata duerme en su habitación?"

"No, solo tengo que transfigurar esto en una caja de arena, ve por favor yo los alcanzo." Los siguió, hasta llegar a su habitación en donde entro y cambio sus ropas por otras mas cómodas, y salió de hay rumbo a la habitación de Essie.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, apoyándose en el marco. Draco estaba sentado junto a su hija con un libro abierto delante. Essie rizaba con sus deditos el pelo de la pequeña gatita. El rubio no pareció notar la presencia de Hermione, continuo leyendo el libro, cerca de la mitad de la historia Essie finalmente cerro sus ojos y su respiración comenzó a acompasarse. Draco lentamente cerró el libro y levanto la mirada hacia ella. Hermione no aparto la mirada, y vio como Draco susurraba algo en la oreja de Essie y le daba un beso en la frente. Se levanto apagando la luz y se unió a la castaña en el pasillo "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?" le pregunto cerrando la puerta.

"El tiempo suficiente…" lo miro un momento antes de continuar con un susurro "… eres tan bueno con ella."

"Ella significa mucho para mi… tanto como tú" agrego tras un segundo de vacilación.

"Draco… pienso que no deberíamos hablar sobre esto…" le dijo y camino con dirección a su habitación.

El rubio la siguió. No era la primera vez que había estado allí. Como Severus se negó a compartir su oficina con ella, tubo que utilizar su dormitorio como área de trabajo. "Lo siento… no debí haber dicho nada antes. Quiero decir, se que no hay opciones con este asunto…"

Hermione sonrió tristemente "Si, las cosas no pueden ser diferentes, si tan solo la ley de matrimonio no hubiera salido…"

"Hermione… ya no podemos lamentarnos"

"Yo sé" un silencio pesado cayo sobre ellos, quienes se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

Se encontraban tranquilos, hasta que Draco recordó el otro motivo de su visita tan tardía ¿En donde esta Severus?, necesito hablar con el…"

"No se donde está. Fue a realizar sus rondas a la hora de siempre, pero aun no ha regresado, ya debería de haber llegado hace una hora." Se sentó en su cama y espero hasta que Draco se sentara en la silla antes de continuar "El normalmente regresa bastante tarde, con eso me puede evitar… ¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?"

"No, lo espero hasta que regrese" contesto.

Después de un rato se pusieron a recordar sus años de estudiantes y todo lo ocurrido desde entonces, riéndose de algunas cosas. Era casi media noche, y Severus aun no regresaba.

"Creo que debería irme. Probablemente no regrese con buen animo, y no creo que le guste encontrarme aquí."

"Cierto" Hermione bajo de la cama y camino con el hacia la puerta antes de llegar. "Gracias Draco, por comprenderme…"

"No es nada, solo recuerda… que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti…" la encerró en sus brazos e inclino su cabeza para depositar un tierno beso en su cabeza.

"¡Aleja… tus manos de ella…!" se escucho una voz profunda desde el umbral de la habitación.

Ambos saltaron asustados y miraron hacia la puerta. Apretando sus manos y agitándolas con rabia, Severus los miraba con ojos brillantes de rabia.

Severus Snape había llegado a casa.

* * *

Hola…

Aquí les dejo es segundo capitulo, este es un poco mas largo que el anterior, espero que les guste.

E notado que los Severus / Hermione son muy atractivos, y son mejor acogidos que otras parejas de las cuales he escrito, espero que los que lean esta traducción también se pasen por mis otras historias.

Les agradezco a todos los que han leído y a los que han dejado mensajes, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en hacerlo.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**cieloselene** y a** Cleoru Misumi** a quienes ya conteste sus mensajes directamente, pero siempre es importante hacer mención de todos los que se tomen el tiempo de dar sus comentarios.

También agradezco a

**Carla…**

Te prometo traducirlo hasta el final, y espeto no defraudarte con la traducción, y poder transmitir la esencia de la historia original.

Besos de chocolate para ti, y espero que me sigas hasta el final.

**Laura…**

No es ninguna molestia traducir este fic, tras conseguir el permiso de la autora lo difícil es enconar las ideas para que quede algo decente y que haga honor a la versión en ingles , prometo no tardar mucho, gracias a que los capítulos no son muy extensos en su mayoría, esto es un trabajo relativamente mas sencillo.

Muchos saludos para ti y besos de chocolate.

**Nini Snape**…

Hola Nini…. Yo no soy la mala, la mala fue epAmy, ella dejo el capitulo con esa incertidumbre rondando pero aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo y espero subir el próximo antes del fin de semana y subir por lo menos dos capítulos por semana.

Besos y mis mejores deseos.

Por cierto a las tres, podrían dejar sus mail's, para así poder contestarles mas rápido y de una forma un poco mas personal….

Y por ultimo gracias a **Miam Snape **por ponerme en tus alertas.

Hasta el próximo capitulo a todos…

Besos de Chocolate….

karyn1

"La vida, solo es una, no dejes de vivirla…"


	3. 3 Draco

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

**Capitulo 3.**

"Severus…" dijo Draco con suavidad, si había algún mago que al joven rubio le causara temor, ese era precisamente su padrino. "… esto no es lo que parece."

Cuando vio que su esposo no decía nada, se arriesgo dando un pequeño paso hacia el, diciendo de manera cautelosa "¿Severus… donde has estado? Me he preocupado bastante por ti."

"¿Es eso lo que hacías?" le escupió las palabras con amargura, cambiando la dirección de su mirada de Draco a su esposa.

"Severus, esto no es justo, estas haciendo solo suposiciones…"

"¿Suposiciones?" su voz sonaba tan fuerte como un estruendo, el era capaz de hacer temblar la sala "Regreso de mis rondas y me encuentro con mi esposa en brazos de otro hombre…"

"¿Papi…?" se escucho una dulce voz detrás de él.

Hermione paso a Severus empujándolo para llegar hasta su hija "Buen trabajo…" le dijo "ya la despertaste…" y se lanzo a tomar a su hija para llevarla de regreso a su dormitorio.

Severusno se movió. Sus ojos estaban fijosen Draco, el cual no sabia que hacer.

_Esto esta de locos… _pensó Draco, pensamiento que fue captado por su padrino.

"¿De locos…?" susurro Severus "Llego a casa, para encontrarme con que MI esposa me esta engañando con mi ahijado…"

"Ella no te esta engañando…" afirmo el rubio "…nada paso." Completo con un gruñido.

"Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer"

Draco paso airadamente sus dedos por su cabello. No iba a conseguir nada con Severus enojado. "Escucha, no se cual sea tu problema…" alzo la voz cuando Severus intento interrumpirlo "…solo cállate y déjame terminar" suspiro "Tu nunca has a Hermione como se merece, antes de esta noche tu nunca… pero esa no es la cuestión" a pesar del miedo que le imponía su padrino, decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas"Hermione me encanta, algo que creo tu no entiendes, ¿pero sabes que…? Tu esposa me ha rechazado cuando se lo he dicho. Ella te es fiel, aun cuando tu no les razones para serlo" el rostro de Severus no mostro ninguna emoción, pero Draco creyó ver algo en sus ojos. "Piensa en eso, antes de acusarla de engañarte"

Severus no contesto enseguida _¿Realmente sucedió así…? ¿Hermione, realmente rechazaría a Draco por mí…? _Se debatía mentalmente. Después de años de practica, era bastante fácil, alejar esos pensamiento rápidamente, se centro en el hombre parado frente suyo y con voz amenazante dijo "Quiero que te mantengas lejos, ya no eres bienvenido aquí, me entendiste, no quiero verte cerca de mi esposa y de mi hija otra vez…" levanto su varita y la agito amenazante hacia su ahijado "¿…esta claro?"

"Cristalino…" contesto Draco en voz baja, empujo a su padrino al pasar por su lado, se detuvo brevemente en el umbral de la puerta y susurro "No la tendrás por siempre, ¿sabes? Esta ley va a terminar algún día, y ese día Hermione se ira, ya no permanecerá a tu lado, tomara a Essie y se ira lejos de ti." Con lo dicho, dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione parada frente a el, allí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Draco le dio una mirada a su padrino para verlo detrás de el y agrego "Me tengo que ir Mione, no estoy seguro de cuando pueda estar de vuelta…"

"Draco…"

El no la dejo terminar, "Dile a Essie Ann que la amo, y que cuide bien del pequeño Draco…"

Hermione le mostro una sonrisa acuosa mientras que un pensamiento de Severus la hizo girar hacia el _¿pequeño Draco…? ¿Qué significa eso?_

"Adios Draco…" ella lo vio partir antes de dar vuelta para enfrentar a su marido… ahora era su turno.

* * *

Hola….

Saludos a todos ustedes…

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, prometo no volver a hacerlo, es solo que he tenido demasiado trabajo, con la auditoría previa que tengo encima, en verdad es muy complicado sentarme tranquilamente para intentar traducir esta gran historia, créanme que aceptare cualquier tipo de reclamo, tomatasos o maldiciones…

Solo puedo decirles que los quiero mucho, y me alegra sobre manera la buena aceptación que tiene esta historia, ya he informado a epAmy sobre sus mensajes, alertas e inclusión a favoritos y esta mas que complacida… creo que pronto tendremos otra historia suya, pero eso lo vere luego.

Ahora los saludos especiales para…

**cieloselene: **gracias por leer mis otras historias, espero hayan sido de tu agrado, como ya dije he estado algo ocupada y no he podido contestar los mensajes tratare de hacerlo pero no prometo mucho, lo que si puedo decir es que cuando suba el siguiente capitulo tendrán una buena respuesta, espero que este capitulo que aun que corto, es bastante emotivo, te guste mucho, creo que este mismo día intentare subir los siguientes dos, que también son relativamente cortos.

**maring: **bienvenida a esta historia, ya envíe tus saludos a la autora y como ya mencione antes, esta al tanto de la recepción que tuvo su historia y esta muy feliz por ello, en cuanto a la traducción, espero hacer un trabajo digno para que ustedes puedan tener la esencia de la historia tal y como es. Saludos y muchos besos para ti.

**Cleoru Misumi:**¡si verdad!, quien lo entiende, ese hombre en verdad es algo desesperante en algunas ocasiones, pero no podemos negar que lo amamos a pesar de todo, es increíble pero es cierto, durante seis años al parecer no le ha importado mucho que Hermione sea su esposa, y ahora que la ve con su ahijado le nace esas tendencias posesivas, pero bueno, veamos en que para todo esto, por que creo que aun y con todo lo malo que puede tener seis años de convivencia con una persona cuentan.

**Miam Snape: **¡no hay problema! Enserio, aprecio que te guste tanto como a mi esta historia, aquí te dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que también te agrade, y si, al parecer a Severus le esta afectando que su esposa tenga a un amigo en quien apoyarse, y que ese amigo se a su ahijado creo que no ayuda.

**dulceysnape:**siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capi, pero prometo no tardar tanto con los siguientes.

Besos a todos y mucho cariño para el mundo.

karyn1

_"La vida sin sueños, es solo un terreno infértil"_


	4. 4 Revelaciones

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

Lo prometido es deuda a unas cuantas horas del anterior, aquí les dejo el capitulo Nº 4.

Besos de chocolate.

**Capitulo 4. Revelaciones.**

Ninguno dijo nada, durante un buen rato. Los ojos de Severus no se apartaban de su esposa, pero Hermione luchaba por controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_¿Quién soy yo para hacer todo esto? ¿Pequeño Draco? ¿Esta embarazada de su hijo? Eso debe significar que esto fue mas haya de lo que había pensado. El es quien va a estar fuera de si cuando esta ley sea derogada._

"Tenia razón, ¿Sabes?" su voz sonaba suave, pero todavía de rompía a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Cuando el no hablo, continuo. "Yo me negué, por ti… _yo_ nunca te engañaría"

"La escena con la que encontré, dice otra cosa" Severus de obligaba a si mismo a mantener la calma.

"¡Tu llegaste, y tomaste el camino equivocado!" dijo exaltada "Puedes darme Veritaserum si no me crees. Utiliza tu Legeremancia en mí. Draco te a dicho la verdad."

Severus no se lo pensó dos veces. Enredo su mano en el enmarañado cabello y de un golpe hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. Sin palabras entro en su mente y los acontecimientos de la noche se vieron pasar frente a el. Después de ver todo lo que considero prudente, un dolor se instalo en su pecho.

_¿Qué es esto que siento?_ Salió de la mente de su esposa. _Parece… familiar._

Centrándose de nuevo en la bruja frente a el, observo desgarrado, el sufrimiento en su cara. Una vez mas sintió el dolor en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que la causa de eso era Hermione. Rápidamente la alejo de su lado y con último vistazo, huyo de la habitación.

Necesitaba aire fresco para pensar sobre lo que sentía y lo que había visto.

* * *

Severus se encontraba de pie en la torre de Astronomía, tenía solo unos minutos de haber llegado, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más.

Minerva McGonagall ocupo un lugar junto al austero profesor de pociones. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada durante un tiempo, cada uno sumergido en la belleza de la noche. La mente de Severus seguía ocupada por las imágenes vistas en la cabeza de Hermione y Minerva pensaba en la mejor manera de abordar tan delicado tema con el hombre a su lado.

Aun que Minerva trato de llenar lo mejor que pudo la ausencia de Dumbledore, sabia que nadie seria lo suficientemente cercano a Severus con lo había sido el Director en su tiempo.

"He oído, que el joven Malfoy, llego para una visita esta tarde…" dijo Minerva suavemente.

"Usted parece haber dominado el 'observo-todo' habilidad necesaria de todo director supongo…" dijo Severus en un susurro, sin apartar la mirada del escenario frente a el "Ahora todo lo que le falta dominar es el 'ojos-centelleantes'…".

Minerva sonrió a pesar de que el profesor estaba tratando de cambiar el tema. "Aprovecho la visita, ¿todo esta bien?" le pregunto.

Severus no respondió de inmediato. No sabia que hacer con la situación, si Dumbledore estuviera vivo, no dudaría en ir con el para asesorarse. Tal vez esta mujer podría ser de alguna ayuda. "Cuando regrese de las rondas, he encontrado al Sr. Malfoy y mi esposa… en una situación… peculiar" cuando Minerva no dijo nada, el hombre susurro muy tranquilamente "creo que tienen un asunto hay".

Minerva se conmovió en silencio. "No creerás algo a si. Hermione nunca haría una cosa así. Esa la mejor mujer del mundo muggle y mágico, si acaso le preguntaras…"

Otro silencio se instalo entre ellos antes de que Severus hablara "Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de todo lo que la he desestimado…" espero un momentos, y continuo "… no sé… sin embargo no se como hacer esto…"

"¿hacer que?"

"Ser un marido. Como tratarla de manera correcta. No se si incluso eso es lo que ella quiera…"

Minerva pensó un momento en las palabras del hombre "¿te acuerdas de cómo era tu vida antes de la ley del matrimonio?" lo cuestiono.

Severus no dudo un segundo en contestar "Oscuro y solitario…"

"¿Y ahora?"

Esta vez, Severo dudo en contestar "Ella me dio a Esther… ella ha mmm… su presencia no se puede ignorar…"

"¿Cómo te sentirías si no existiera en tu vida?" le pregunto, no necesito una respuesta al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro y continuo "… entonces te sugiero hacer algo al respecto."

"Pero… ¿hacer que…?"

"Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti mismo" espero un momento, miro hacia los terrenos del castillo y miro a su compañero una ultima vez antes de salir y dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hola…

Revelador, ¿no es así…? se ha dado cuenta de lo que puede perder…

Este es el capitulo 4 a un par de horas del anterior, es un tanto corto, pero interesante como todos los demás, además de muy informativo e importante para la historia en general…

Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y los dejos para comenzar a traducir el quinto capitulo, ahora que no vino mi auditor.

Besos de chocolate y todo mi amor**.**

"**Los sueños son una buena razón por lo que luchar…"**


	5. 5 Noticias

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

**Capitulo 5. Noticias**

Hermione abrió la puerta, y fue nuevamente sorprendida por lo que vio.

En el pasado Severus generalmente salía antes que Hermione despertara. El realizaba sus comidas en el Gran Salón con los estudiantes, así lo prefería, en lugar de hacerlo con su esposa y su hija. Sin embargo desde hacia una semana, todos los días Hermione llegaba de su dormitorio, y lo encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo con todo preparado, con los alimentos favoritos de Hermione para el desayuno. Nunca decía nada, pero estaba allí, sentado hasta que terminaran de comer. Hermione estaba muy confundida y no podía averiguar lo que estaba pasando con Severus.

También hubo un par de semanas, en las que delicadamente despertaba a Essie. La niña estaba tan emocionada de ver a su padre en la casa por las mañanas, pero Severus no sabia como actuar con ella. Al final de la mañana solía encontrar una escusa para salir lo más temprano posible. Hermione sabia, que su esposo, no sabía como actuar con los niños, que solían ser sus estudiantes después de todo.

El nuevo actuar de su marido no termino allí. Ya no se quedaba afuera hasta tarde. Ahora realizaba su trabajo junto a Hermione y Essie. Una vez más, el nunca dijo nada, Hermione no tenia idea de lo que estaba en juego.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos y se encamino hacia la mesa. Severus la miro solo un momento antes de regresar nuevamente a su lectura. Ella se sentó, pero no tomo ninguno de los alimentos. Después de un largo momento de silencio, Severus doblo su periódico y estudio a su esposa. Así como él abrió su boca para decir algo, ella rápidamente de le adelanto y dijo "Estoy embarazada"

Severus se congelo, su expresión no decía nada, trato de comprender lo que su esposa había dicho. Su primer pensamiento luego de asimilar las palabras de su esposa fue _Draco_ pero luego recordó lo que vio en su memoria. _No puede ser de Draco._

"¿Severus? ¿Me oíste…?" Hermione pregunto suavemente _¡Idiota!_ Le grito una voz en su cabeza _¿Por qué le dices sobre el bebe? Que si el a estado actuando raro últimamente, ¿debería ser más que una razón para no decirle? No se preocupa por ti ni por Essie. Ahora le dices acerca del otro niño, ¿no creerás que derepente saltara y gritara de alegría? A el no le importara…_

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo…?" Le pregunto suavemente.

Hermione se perdió en el por un momento y solo después de que le repitiera la pregunta de dio cuenta de que no había respondido. "tres semanas…" contesto al fin.

Severus asintió levemente, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Hermione espero tranquilamente para que el dijera alguna otra cosa, pero dio un brinco en su asiento cuando su esposo dijo rápidamente "Tengo clase…" y salió de la sala.

A Hermione se le cayo la mandíbula "Eso… eres un… ¡insufrible!" desapareció la comida que estaba sobre la mesa con un ligero movimiento de varita, y comenzó a realizar la limpieza alrededor de la sala, enojada, sus pensamientos eran algo así como _Si, ¡esta cambiado! ¿Cómo creí que el podría en realidad cambiar? Siempre será el estúpido grasiento del las mazmorras en Hogwarts._ Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, viendo a Essie Ann dando saltitos con la pequeña Draco en sus brazos.

"Papi…" dejo de saltar feliz cuando solo vio a su madre en la sala "Mamá, ¿Dónde esta papá…?

"Tenia clases, cariño…" le dijo con suavidad, pronto puso a trabajar su cerebro para alegrar a su hija y al final "Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Que te parece si te alistas y vamos a visitar al tío Draco…?"

* * *

Este es el quinto capitulo, Herms, esta embarazada nuevamente… no es acaso genial?...

Severus intenta cambiar después de darse cuenta que la puede perder…

¿Que mas será capaz de hacer?

¿Conseguirá ser un hombre nuevo?

¿Que pesara del nuevo embarazo?

¿Será diferente esta vez?

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi al traducirlo, es otro capitulo cortito pero muy lindo, el sexto próximamente por la misma sintonía…

Muchos besos de Chocolate…


	6. 6 Amigos

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

**Capitulo 6. Amigos**

Draco comenzaba a enfadarse con su estilo de vida. Hacia ya una semana que no veía a Hermione y Essie Ann. _"Ojala nunca nos hubiésemos hecho amigos"_

_¡NO! Yo jamás podría desear eso. Ojala me hubiera enamorado de ella antes de que estuviera con Severus. Quisiera haber sido yo quien pidiera su mano. Essie Ann seria mía, Hermione seria mía, entonces Severus estaría fuera._ Sus pensamientos continuaron sobre cuanto odiaba esa absurda Ley de matrimonio cuando de pronto llego El Profeta. No tenia ánimos para leer, pero los titulares capturaron su atención.

"_**Abolida la Ley de Matrimonio"**_

Con un rápido movimiento tomo el diario entre sus manos, leyendo el artículo. El artículo decía que la población mágica ya tenía una cantidad aceptable de integrantes, y que debido a las diversas demandas de divorcio solicitadas por las parejas, la ley se abolía. Draco no tuvo tiempo de festejar, ni siquiera gritar de alegría, por las noticias recibidas, debido a que su elfo domestico anuncio la llegada de invitados.

"Señor Malfoy, tiene visitas…" el nuevo elfo de la casa de Draco hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada que su nariz casi toco el suelo.

"¿Invitados…?" se pregunto _yo nunca tengo invitados _"¿Quién es?"

"Feisty no sabe. La Señorita y la niña le dijeron a Feisty que eran amigas del señor…"

Draco dejo el diario aun lado y con una seña indico al elfo que desapareciera. Se encamino al salón cuando escucho un murmullo bastante familiar. ¿_Essie Ann?_ Su corazón latió mas aprisa, en cuanto rodeo las escaleras que le impedían una visión del salón, vio a los niñas que más amaba sobre la tierra. Su primer pensamiento al ver a Hermione fue decirle sobre las nuevas, buenas noticias en el Profeta, pero cambio de idea al ver la expresión de su rostro. "Hermione, ¿Pasa algo malo…? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Tengo que hablas contigo…" Hermione vacilo y miro a su hija "¿Puede alguien cuidar de Essie Ann mientras conversamos…?"

Draco regreso al pie de las escaleras y llamo al elfo tronando los dedos.

Al instante apareció su elfo domestico "A sus ordenes señor Malfoy"

"Lleva a Essie Ann, a la sala y cuida de ella…"

"Por favor" añadió Hermione quien aun con los años no se acostumbra a tratar con elfos.

Essie miro a su tío "¿Puedo llevar a Draco conmigo? Ella se asusta si no estoy yo…"

Hasta ese momento Draco noto el balón peludo que llevaba Essie en sus brazos "si puedes llevar a Draco contigo…" espero a que la niña se alejara antes de escoltar a Hermione hasta su estudio. Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablar. "¿Cuál es el problema…? Pensé que Severus no quería que nos viéramos más."

"Él no sabe que estoy aquí…" admitió la castaña "Me marche tan pronto como salió a dar sus clases"

"Y entonces, ¿Qué sucede?" tomo vacilantes sus dedos entre sus manos festejando que ella no los retirara.

Hermione intento regular su respiración, y después de un suspiro, susurro "Estoy embarazada…"

Draco sonrió. No importaba que el niño fuera de Severus, habría otra parte de ella en el mundo. "Eso es maravilloso, Hermione"

"Severus no lo cree así. Se lo dije esta mañana. Solo me pregunto de cuanto estaba y se fue abruptamente sin decir nada más." Hermione retiro su mano de las de Draco y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

"Es que el es así, Mione. Esa fue la misma reacción que tuvo cuando le dijiste sobre Essie Ann…"

"Lo se…" ella levanto su cabeza y le dio una débil sonrisa. "Solo, creo que debo terminar de acostumbrarme a que así será el resto de mi vida. ¿Puedes creer que pensé que cambiaria después de seis años"

"Draco recordó el articulo del Profeta. "Eso no tiene que ser así."

"¿De que hablas…?"

"El profeta. Esta mañana el titular principal habla sobre la Ley de Matrimonios. Será abolida. Puedes pedir el divorcio…"

Ella apenas entendió la mitad de lo dicho, ya que el rubio hablaba demasiado rápido. "¿Qué?"

"Que ya no tienes que vivir más con Severus. Puedes casarte conmigo…" le dijo mientras sostenía su mano nuevamente.

_¿Dejar a Severus?_ Por alguna razón ese pensamiento le provoco un dolor en su pecho "Yo no se si pueda hacer eso…" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

"¿Qué quieres decir? La ultima vez que nos vimos, dijiste que si las cosas fueran diferente…"

"Yo se lo que dije…" Hermione pareció romperse ante el pensamiento. "No puedo dejarlo solo. Él se ocupo de mí a pesar de no tener que hacerlo. Pudo hacer hecho caso omiso de mí, desde el primer momento, pero no lo hizo. Pudo permitir que me casara con tu padre, pero él me salvo" hizo una pausa y espero, volvió hacia Draco pero no pudo mantener su mirada, en la cual se mostraba herido, se levanto del sillón y camino un poco "Además, Severus a cambiado en el ultimo tiempo. Él a estado mas atento con nosotras desde la semana pasada…"

Draco no sabia que decir, Hermione se sentó nuevamente a su lado. "Tengo que ver si las cosas pueden cambiar con Severus. Después de todo, he estado a su lado todo este tiempo y tenemos a nuestros hijos…"

Draco se levanto rápidamente del sillón y camino a la ventana mirando a través de ella. "Durante los últimos seis años, yo e estado constantemente a tu lado. Me enamore de ti durante este tiempo. Yo no sabía porque estaba a tu lado, pero lo hice por que tu me ayudaste. Pero ahora…" el dudo por un momento "… ahora no voy a estar a tu lado mientras tú… mientras tu te vas con mi padrino."

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta "Draco…"

"Creo que debe ser así…" su voz se escucho muy baja, oyó a Hermione caminar hacia la puerta y giro su rostro para verla por ultima vez murmurando antes de verla desaparecer "Yo siempre te ame, Hermione…"

* * *

Hermione rápidamente fue por su hija y regreso a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas y comentarios de Essie "¿Qué pasa mamá? Fue cuando casi llegaba a las habitaciones que comparte con Snape, que se congelo en su lugar. Había un hombre frente a la puerta, un hombre al que no veía desde hace muchos años.

"Mamá, ¿Quién es ese…?" pregunto Essie, jalando a su madre de la manga y señalando al hombre frente a ellas.

"¿Harry…?"

* * *

Hola….

Aquí esta el capitulo seis, un poco mas largo que los demás, también un tanto triste por la separación de Draco y Herms, pero _así las cosas deben ser… (¿Recuerdan esa frase en una película?) _

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y agradezco a todos por sus mensajes.

También los invito a leer otra traducción que estoy realizando es un Remus/Hermione con algo de Lucius/Hermione, es muy tierna y linda la historia, espero se pasen por el link y les guste apenas subí el primer capi, pero tiene una extensión considerable.

Espero sus comentarios y les mando mil besos de chocolate a todos.

Saludos especiales a:

Nini Snape: Gracias por tus comentarios y por enviarme tu dirección de correo, me alegra que la historia te guste y sigas los capis, En verdad quien nos entiende a las mujeres, nos gusta sufrir y a Herms le fascina.

Nos leemos luego, saludos y muchos besos.

Eileen Prince Snape: Gracias por tus comentarios y tomarte el tiempo para dejarlos, me encanta recibirlos. Y ahora en lo que resulto la visita a Draco, que mal. Saludos y besos de chocolate.

maring: Estos días no he tenido tiempo suficiente para contestar los mensajes pero prometo ponerme al corriente en los próximos días, por el momento puedo y debo decirte que me encanta que sigas la historia y agradecerte por sus comentarios. Severus es celoso, posesivo y muy tonto, bien dicen que uno no ve lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

lady celestial destiny mar: (cieloselene) ahora tu nombre es mas largo pero muy lindo. En verdad yo me quede igual que tu, como no puede creer en ella, ya tienen juntos seis años, ya debería conocerla, pero bueno es Severus-no-me-importa-relacionarme-ni-conocer-a-nadie-en-el-mundo-Snape, pero ya aprenderá. ¿Qué crees que hará para recuperarla?

Besos de chocolate para todos....

karyn1


	7. 7 Harry Potter

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

**Capitulo 7. Harry Potter**

"¡Mione!"grito Harry, y en un segundo ya estaba sobre ella envolviéndola en sus brazos. Sin embargo Hermione no se movió. Sentía que se quemaba por dentro, su sangre hervía. "¡oh!, es tan bueno verte" dijo, tomándola por los hombros y alejándola todo lo largo de sus brazos.

"Apuesto que lo es… después de seis años…" contesto secamente.

Harry obvio el tono es su voz, pero fue en ese momento que noto una presencia a su lado. Miro hacia abajo y entonces noto a Essie "Hola, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Te dedicas al cuidado de niños Mione?"

Hermione quiso gritarle _¿pero que se estaba creyendo? Es cierto que probablemente nunca tuvo una pizca de sentido común en su vida, pero ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer en mi vida así como así, como si solo hubieran sido un par de días de ausencia? _"No Harry, esta pequeña es mi _Hija"_.

"¡¿Hija?!" la boca de Harry se abrió de golpe mientras que sus gafas resbalaron por el puente de su nariz "¿Te refieres a que has tenido que _engendrar_ con ese hombre?"

Hermione dejo salir un gruñido de frustración "Eso _engendrar, _eso es mi hija, vamos Essie…" cogió a su hija por un brazo y empujando a Harry al pasar por su lado.

"Hermione, espera…"

Ella no le hizo ningún caso, dijo la contraseña de sus habitaciones mientras que las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro se dio cuenta, que en ese momento prefería estar frente a Harry, que estar frente al hombre que se encontraba esperándola en la habitación.

"¡Gracias a Merlín!" respirando agitadamente Severus hizo su camino al laso de su esposa "¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada o dejar una nota!, tan pronto como he oído hablar de esa estúpida ley, he regresado aquí y tu ya no estabas, pensé que…" se interrumpió antes de terminar la oración. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Estoy parada… aquí, escuchándote hablar…"

"Dame a Essie… que no deberías estar cargándola en tu condición…" le quito a su hija de sus brazos no haciendo caso a sus protestas "No debes sostener nada que sea pesado…"

Lo miro fijamente, algo asustada, por su manera de cuidarla. Se alejo de el rápidamente. "Eso no parecía importarte cuando estaba embarazada de Essie" miro a su hija y le dijo "¿por que no vas a jugar a tu habitación?"

Severus coloco a su hija en el piso mientras ella soltaba un profundo suspiro. Hermione se dio cuenta de que hija había llegado a la edad de entender que un _"por que no vas" _significaba que era una charla entre adultos. La miro mientras se alejaba y Severus finalmente noto sus lágrimas "¿sucede algo malo?" la cuestiono.

Hermione suspiro "Tu alumno favorito ha venido"

Severus palideció "Longbotomm…"

La castaña sonrió levemente pero sacudió la cabeza "Peor… Harry" escupió el nombre mientras de alejaba mas dentro de la habitación.

No sabia cuando se había sentido mas orgulloso de su esposa _¿finalmente ha comenzado a verlo con la razón? _"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"No tengo idea…" y comenzó a relatarle su breve encuentro.

"¡¿Engendrar?!" gruño.

"Eso es lo que he dicho. Es probable que aun se encuentre en el pasillo, si lo deseas podría ir a darle tus saludos. Envíale los míos también" comento al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla para aliviar el dolor de sus pies.

Severus no necesito ser convencido. Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y vio a Harry. "Potter"

"Snape" Severus lo miro fríamente, Harry haciendo caso omiso de el miro a Hermione. Maniobro dentro de la habitación haciendo camino hacia donde ella se encontraba, arrodillándose delante de la castaña. "Mione, lo siento, es solo que no tenia idea que tuvieras hijos."

"No todos corrimos ante la Ley, Potter…" dijo Snape con voz cansina mientras se colocaba detrás de su esposa.

"Debíamos tener un hijo durante nuestro primer año, de no ser así, mi matrimonio se anularía y seria enviada al siguiente mago en la lista." Ella lo miro "pero claro, tu no tendrías por que saber eso, ya que saliste corriendo en cuanto la Ley de Matrimonio fue anunciada"

"Yo, lo siento tanto Mione…"

"No me llames así… perdiste ese privilegio cuando desapareciste"

"¡No, juro que no pensé que eso significara dejarte sola! pensé que Ron te pediría en matrimonio"

Severus bufo "Ah si, claro el famoso Weasley"

"Sabias que eso no sucedería. Él se había ido mucho antes de que saliera la ley, y no habíamos oído de el en meses. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que saldría de su centro de atención para recordar a su amiga-pelo-esponjado e inteligente, cuando podía tener a cualquiera de esas mujeres hermosas que lo están adulando y siempre están sobre él?

Severus apretó los dientes ante la cruda auto descripción _¿A caso ella piensa que no es hermosa? Esta embarazada por segunda vez…_

"Hermione lo siento…" alcanzo su mano pero ella se alejo.

"Harías bien en alejar tus manos de MI esposa" gruño Severus.

Harry lo miro, olvidándose de el miro a la castaña "Hermione, todo lo que estoy pidiendo en este momento es darme un tiro. Solo quiero recuperarte, por favor, dame otra oportunidad…"

Para Severus eso fue suficiente "Potter"

"Bien" contesto Hermione al mismo tiempo.

_¿Qué?_ Pensó Severus mirando la parte superior de la cabeza de su esposa.

Harry sonrió, con sus ojos brillando se puso en pie "Gracias Mione, quiero decir Hermione"

"Vuelve en una hora. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer antes de que vayamos" espero hasta que Harry se había ido antes de mirar a Severus "Estoy haciendo esto solamente para que me deje en paz. El no pararía hasta que yo aceptara hablar con el".

Severus sabia que ella tenia razón, pero aun así eso no lo hacia sentir mejor. "Esa puede ser la razón por la que has aceptado ir, pero conociendo a Potter, el te alejara de mi…"

Hermione se congelo "El no haría eso"

"Lo intentara. Ahora que la Ley se ha anulado, puedes irte si lo deseas" todavía se encontraba parado detrás de la silla, sus manos lo sostenían en la parte posterior de esta.

"Severus." Vacilante coloco una mano sobre la de su esposo "Quiero que sepas, que no te estoy dejando… se que no quieres verlo, pero yo estaba muy molesta después de que te fuiste esta mañana, por tu actitud. Fui a ver a Draco. El me mostro el articulo, me pregunto si quería irme con el, pero yo le dije que no te dejaría. Me dijo que en ese caso, ya no era bienvenida en su casa."

No hizo ningún comentario de inmediato _¡Maldición, Minerva! ¡Ahora estoy aquí, intentando analizar todas estas sensaciones extrañas! _"Me siento… me fui tan abruptamente esta mañana. Yo… no, no sabia como… reaccionar" en un impulso presiono su mano "Siento la forma en la que Draco te trato…"

"Tu no le has dicho que actuara de esa manera" se puso de pie al tiempo que respondía al apretón de manos, y después la retiraba. "yo… tengo que alistarme para ver a Harry…" con esto le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, todo el tiempo pensando en la nueva actitud de su marido.

Mientras tanto, Severus tenia diferentes pensamientos _¡¿Prepararse?! Ella solo esta tratando esto como cualquier cosa ¡yo sabia que me dejaría por un Potter! _Tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_ recordó lo sucedido con Lily. Se juro en silencio que eso no pasaría mientras veía a Hermione salir de la habitación.

"Acabo de recordar, que debo preguntarle a Minerva si puede cuidar a Essie…"

"Yo puedo cuidarla" nunca había hecho antes pero consideraba que no podía ser difícil.

"¿No será un problema para ti? Procurare no tardar mucho."

"ya dije que yo la cuidare, es mi hija ¿no?"

Hermione sonrió "Por supuesto. Volveré pronto. Espero que esto no me tome mucho tiempo"

"Hermione" Severus la detuvo "Tu conoces mi historia pasada con Lily…" el corazón de la castaña se contrajo ante el recuerdo del primer y único amor de su marido "La perdí por un Potter, no me permitiré perderte por este"

No dijo nada en un principio, no muy segura de cómo interpretarlo. De alguna forma no confiaba en Harry, ni en ella. Pero por otro lado el acababa de admitir que la amaba. Hermione sonrió y llevo su mano a la mejilla del hombre. Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar lo que hacia o que pensara en las consecuencias, se levanto en las puntas de sus pies, y presiono sus labios con los de él.

"Yo volveré contigo" Severus la vio irse, aun intentando entender la nueva pero familiar sensación en su pecho.

* * *

**Hola…**

**No me maten, ni lancen maldiciones, lamento mucho la tardanza, no quiero darles escusas tontas y cuentos largos, solo espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto con este capitulo…**

**¡¡En verdad lo SIENTO!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en unos días corregiré algunas cosas de los dos capítulos anteriores, ya que la traducción que hice aun no me convence del todo y quiero que el sentimiento que transmiten los personajes en esta historia les llegue al corazón, en este capitulo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo ya que es muy emotivo, el siguiente es increíble lo subiré en una semana contando a partir de ahora, lo juro.**

**Ahora los saludos especiales a todos los que me an dejado un mensaje…**

**¡¡GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo y hacerme muy feliz!!**

**lady celestial destiny mar.- **Hola… recuerda que además de celoso, nuestro Sevie es muy inseguro en cuanto a sentimientos y relaciones se refiere, pero eso puede cambiar pronto, y si también creo que después de seis años ya deberían de conocerse y entenderse un poco mas pero es que Severus nunca se ha dado la oportunidad, pero ¿no crees que el que la haya cuidado tanto durante su primer año de matrimonio y que haya hecho todo lo posible por que tuvieran un hijo cuenta para algo?

Saludos y un beso… nos leemos pronto… cuídate y sigue leyendo.

**maring.- **Si l verdad es medio menso y lento, pero recapacito, y recordó lo que había visto, el sabe que el hijo de Mione es suyo y eso en su fuero interno seguro que lo hace feliz, aun que bueno, con eso de tantos años escondiendo sus emociones, supongo que se ha hecho costumbre.

Gracias por tu mensaje… saludos cuídate mucho.

**Eileen Prince Snape.-** Puedes creerlo, fue a ver a Draco y las cosas no resultaron tan bien como ella esperaba pero bueno en el corazón no se manda. Y entre Severus tan arisco como es, pero que la a cuidado de alguna manera, el tiempo compartido seguramente algo crece por hay, y sl parecer si, Severus esta celoso…

**Waiii.-** Prometo no retrasarme mucho en subir los otros capítulos, pero algunas veces el trabajo no me permite hacerlo tan rápido como yo quisiera, pero aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 y espero que te siga gustando la historia, Gracias por tus halagos, se hace lo que se puede con la traducción.

**Cleoru Misumi.-** ¿tu a que crees que llego Harry, el día en que se anula la Ley de Matrimonio?

Entre Draco y Severus, elegir, debe ser una situación muy difícil, pero cada uno tiene eso que lo hace especial e irrepetible, yo me quedo con los dos. Te los presto un ratito.

**Aelita93.-** Gracias por el mensaje. Que bien que te gustara, es una historia linda.

Y finalmente GRACIAS a quienes me han incluido en sus alertas y favoritos.

Les envió muchos besos de chocolate y todo mi cariño.

karyn1

"la vida es bella, cuando en invierno tienes una taza de chocolate enfrente".


	8. 8 Una cita con Potter

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

**Capitulo 8. Una cita con Potter.**

Hermione miro discretamente su reloj de pulsera, mientras hacia el intento de ocultar un bostezo. _Parece disco rayado… solo hemos hablado de quidditch por tres horas…_

Harry la había llevado a un restaurante muggle muy lujoso. Había dicho que no quería que el mundo mágico se entrara que por fin había salido de la clandestinidad. Hermione no tenia ni idea de que significaba el nombre del lugar –ella no hablaba italiano- pero mientras miraba a su alrededor, ella dudaba en poder pronunciar lo que había ordenado.

No estaba muy segura de cómo enfrentar la situación. No quería decirle a Harry que estaba embarazada otra vez. No lo consideraba sano, Essie Ann había sido concebida forzadamente, y Harry lo había llamado _engendrar_. ¿Qué le diría si descubría que Severus había tonado ventaja de sus privilegios de esposo?

Cuando él había sugerido un vino, Hermione insistió en beber solo agua _"¿Qué tiene de malo Hermione?"_ había preguntado _"sigues igual de mojigata, como siempre" _en ese momento tubo que contenerse para evitar hacerle daño, además de que los olores del restaurante la estaban haciendo sentirse enferma. No que Harry haya notado que solo empujaba su comida alrededor del plato, más que estar comiendo.

Finalmente no pudo contener otro bostezo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que rogaban por salir causadas por el bostezo y el cansancio. Harry asombrosamente lo noto "Oh, lo siento tanto Mio… Hermione, es solo que no he podido hablar de Quidditch con nadie por un largo tiempo"

_Sera mas bien hablar con nadie, no tanto por el tiempo _pensó para si. "Eso es lo que pasa cuando desapareces por seis años"

Él hizo una mueca de dolor "Tomara un tiempo para que me perdones totalmente… ¿cierto?"

"Siempre lo hago…" pensó y escogió detenidamente sus palabras, empujo su plato lejos "sin embargo, aun siento curiosidad, ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, la Ley de Matrimonios…"

"Quieres decir entonces ¿Qué no había ninguna bruja que llamara tu atención?, ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? Creí que ustedes eran muy unidos, bastante cercanos antes de graduarnos…"

"Yo quería casarme, en mi propio tiempo. ¡Ayudamos a librar al mundo de Voldemort y el Ministerio nos trata cono animales reproductores!" se dio cuenta de que el volumen de su voz se había elevado, miro a su alrededor por si había curiosos mirándolos "¿Qué… que sucedió con Ginebra…?"

"¿Ella se caso…?" pregunto Harry.

"Si" extrañamente se sintió bien al ver sufrir al moreno. Agrego mas leña al fuego con su comentario siguiente "Neville, solicito su mano en matrimonio. Tienen cuatro niños, y dos mas en camino; Alice, Lucy, Mary y Danielle, pero le llaman Danny. Están esperando gemelos, y los van a llamar Frank y Fred, el primero por el padre de Neville y el segundo en honor a Fred Weasley…" y como estocada final añadió "…Nunca la había visto más feliz…"

Harry bajo su rostro para ocultar su angustia, pero cuando la miro nuevamente mostraba una sonrisa débil. "Neville siempre gusto de ella. Se que la cuidara muy bien…" después de un momento de silencio se decidió a preguntar por sus otros amigos.

La castaña pasó por cada uno de sus amigos. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase estaban casados con alguien de su trabajo o en algunos casos con su novio o novia de Hogwarts. Charly presento una solicitud para alguien que conoció en Rumania. Percy ya tenia planes de casarse con su novia de Hogwarts, Penélope. George, aunque muy a regañadientes, termino con su celibato o soltería y se caso con una de las vendedoras del Callejón Diagon. En cuanto a Ron, ella nunca recibió una invitación, pero supo por el diario que se había casado con una de sus admiradoras llamada Brigitte. Luna fue pedida en matrimonio por uno de los escritores del Quisquilloso. "Y por supuesto, Draco pago una buena cantidad al Ministerio, así que el quedo libre de la Ley de Matrimonio, no tendrá que casarse." Le dolió hablar de su amigo a quien sin proponérselo había lastimado tanto. "Espero que encuentra a alguien pronto…"

"¿Malfoy? ¿Quién se preocupa por el Hurón?" bufo Harry, terminando con su copa de vino.

"Cuando todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado con sus vidas, yo no tenia a nadie con quien hablar. Draco fue rechazado por todos sus conocidos y realmente con convertimos en buenos amigos. El es el padrino de Essie…"

"¿Malfoy… el padrino de tu hija…? ¿Qué mundo es este al que vine?" Harry miro detenidamente su copa de vino vacía, por un momento antes de finalmente conseguir que salieran las palabras, el motivo por el que realmente había regresado "Realmente… Mione, hay una razón, por la cual yo acudí a ti primero que nadie…"

Hermione sintió una punzada de pánico en la parte inferior de su abdomen "¿Qué?"

"Esta Ley termino hoy, lo que quiere decir que ya no estas obligada a permanecer al lado de Snape…" se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ella arrodillándose junto a su silla. Los gritos de asombro se podían escuchar alrededor del restaurante, mientras miraban fijamente a la pareja "…eres mi mejor amiga, y cometí una gran equivocación al dejarte cuando más me necesitabas. Pero déjame hacer algo por ti esta vez… déjame salvarte de esa mazmorra. Déjame cuidarte, a tí y a la pequeña Emily… Mione ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Tomo todo el autocontrol del que fue capaz Hermione para controlar su temperamento. "Primero que todo, el nombre de mi hija es Esther, no Emily. En segundo lugar, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ser rescatada del lado de Severus?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi deseo alejarme de él?! AMO a Severus… ¿Quieres saber algo más…? Estoy nuevamente embarazada, de un hijo suyo. Así que supongo que tendrás que hacer frente a un nuevo _engendro_ de Severus en el mundo." Tomo su bolso con fuerza y se levanto rápidamente. Sonrió interiormente, al escuchar las risitas a lo largo del local, y al ver el rostro conmocionado y avergonzado de Harry. "O si… cuando hallas madurado, puedes venir a visitarme a mí… y a mi familia, pero hasta entonces, quiero que me dejes en paz." Con eso último se marcho del lugar dejando a Harry, caminó hasta encontrar un lugar aislado para poder aparecerse en su casa.

Hizo lentamente el camino de regreso a las mazmorras, a su familia, mientras reflexionaba en todo e intentaba tomar una decisión correcta. Parte de la estupidez de Harry se debía a que vivió como un ermitaño durante más de seis años. Estaba obligada a dar un poco mas de tiempo para que se familiarice nuevamente con la sociedad actual. ¿Debería haber aceptado su propuesta?

Severus en verdad había estado actuando de forma extraña durante la última semana, pero quien sabe cuales podrían ser las razones. A lo largo de los años, en alguna ocasiones, Severus había tenido sus momentos afectuosos, pero nunca duraron mucho tiempo ¿esta seria otra de esas veces? Si era así… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar este nuevo cambio, cuanto tardaría en mostrarse cruel y huraño nuevamente?.

Antes de que diera cuenta. Ya estaba frente a sus habitaciones. Paso a través de la puerta, no muy segura de lo que podría encontrar dentro. Pero lo que vio, eso seguro que no se lo esperaba. Severus con la espalda recargada en el sofá, con un brazo rozando el piso, como si se hubiese deslizado. Su otro brazo envuelto con seguridad en torno a su hija, y esta acurrucada en su pecho.

Hermione se acerco lentamente, no tenia intensión de despertarlos. Verlos en esa situación, alejo de ella todas las dudas que giraban en su mente. Severus realmente intentaba cambiar y ser la figura principal en su familia. No había manera de que ella pudiera dejarlo; estaba demasiado profundo en su corazón.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, desde lejos, convoco su cámara mágica y tomo una foto de su esposo y su hija. Sabia que Severus nunca le permitiría que tomara un cuadro tan sentimental de forma consiente.

El flash de la cámara fotográfica fue suficiente para despertarlo. Miro rápidamente su entorno, a Essie Ann y a Hermione "¿cuanto tiempo has estado ahí?"

"Apenas unos pocos minutos…" su voz un tanto insegura.

Oyó como colocaba a Essie Ann en el sofá con la intención de incorporarse. "¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es lo que Potter quiere?" Hermione se arrodillo delante de él y le conto brevemente su conversación con Harry "Yo, sabia que intentaría algo parecido. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto…" vacilante, levanto su mano para limpiar las lagrimas que cruzaban el rostro de su esposa.

"No estoy llorando por lo que paso con él…" ella sonrió y él levanto una ceja "…son las estúpidas hormonas…" inclino la cabeza en un intento por ocultar sus lagrimas. Severus sustrajo un pañuelo de su túnica, tomo su rostro levantándolo para secar sus mejillas.

"¿Papá?" la mano de Essie Ann hizo contacto con Severus "¿ya es hora de levantarse?"

Severus sonrió de forma cómplice a su hija. "No, es momento de ir a la cama. Vamos" la levanto ayudado por Hermione "La pondré en su cama. Tu debes dormir un poco"

"Esta bien, buenas noches…"

"Buenas noches" él dio la vuelta para entrar por un pasillo, pero sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien, regreso los pasos dados hasta Hermione y se inclino un poco para unir sus labios con los de ella "Buenas noches Hermione…"

Hermione lo miro caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Essie, antes de que ella se dirigiera a la suya. Entro en su habitación, pero la sentís, sola y fría. Se cambio rápidamente por su ropa de dormir, trenzo su cabello en silencio antes de hacer su camino hacia las habitaciones de Severus. Llamo a la puerta vacilante en espera de una autorización para entrar.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Hermione?" Severus estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, leyendo un libro, pero cuando ella entro, bajo el libro, permitiéndole a Hermione ver su bello oscuro disperso sobre su delgado y pálido pecho.

"Yo, estaba lista para dormir… es solo que… me di cuenta de que realmente no quiero estar sola" susurro.

Severus cerró su libro y lo coloco sobre su mesa de noche. Levanto de un tirón las mantas del otro lado de su cama y le dijo "Bienvenida…"

Hermione se deslizo en la cama junto a él "Gracias" dijo en un murmuro.

"Nox" sintió que el cambio de cama había resultado cómodo, aun así podría decirse que se encontraba demasiado tensa. A pesar de haber compartido la cama en diversas ocasiones durante sus años de casados, esta era la primera vez que dormían juntos con esos nuevos sentimientos por entender. Ninguno dijo nada mientras se acomodaban para dormir, algo tensos por la situación.

"Esto es tonto…" dijo un tanto molesta.

"Bastante…"

"Buenas noches Severus…" susurro Hermione apoyando su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo. Severus se puso algo tenso por un momento por ese contacto, un segundo después se relajo. Pronto oyó que la respiración de Hermione se relajaba, indicando que había caído dormida, unos instantes después el la siguió.

* * *

Hola…

* * *

Les dejo el capitulo 8….

Perdón mil perdones, se que no tengo disculpa pero espero me perdonen por la tardanza…

Agradecimientos a todos los que leen, y que me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas….

También muchos besos a los que me dejan Reviews, por el momento no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les contesto en el siguiente capi….

Súper Besotes de chocolates a todos…

karyn1.


	9. 9 Interrupciones

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9. Interrupciones.

A pesar de que ya habían compartido cama en muchas ocasiones anteriores, Severus despertó frente a algo completamente nuevo la mañana siguiente. El aun se encontraba sobre su espalda, pero Hermione ya no se encontraba en su lado de la cama, no, su brazo se encontraba rodeando su cintura sosteniéndola a su lado, su cabeza descansaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho, estiro su cuello tensándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de su esposa. Varios cabellos habían escapado de su trenza, enmarcándole el rostro, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos ocasionando que su aliento y algunos cabellos sueltos le hicieran cosquillas en el pecho. El brazo derecho de la castaña se encontraba desparramado a través de su pecho mientras la mano de Severus lo cubría. Sus piernas eran un lío enredado.

Severus, alejo de su mente el pánico y con ello el reflejo de empujarla lejos de él, en lugar de eso, se dedico a observarla maravillado y a sentir sus rizos y sus brazos alrededor de el.

"_Momentos como este, me hacen comprender la razón de por que la necesito. Ella no tenia ninguna obligación de cuidar de mí, y aun así lo hace."_

Inconscientemente su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la de su esposa. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella despertara, quedándose muy quieta. Se sentía satisfecho y muy libre con la cercanía, cuando aun estaba dormida, pero ahora que despertaba, no estaba muy seguro de cual será su reacción ante el contacto.

En realidad no debería haberse preocupado por eso.

Cuando Hermione despertó, y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, se aseguro de no moverse para que Severus no se diera cuenta de que ya había despertado. Todo lo que era capaz de pensar, era en lo maravillo que se sentía estar entre los brazos de ese hombre. Durante tanto tiempo había soñado con despertar de esa manera.

"_Amenos que él todavía este dormido y no se haya dado cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontramos…" _pánico, fue lo que cruzo por su mente por un segundo, siendo alejado cuando sintió el movimiento sobre su brazo. Con la punta de los dedos, él hacia pequeños círculos sobre su mano _"Así que esta despierto… ¡Voy a disfrutar esto, tanto como pueda!"_

Dejando su conciencia y sus prejuicios de lado, Hermione hizo un sonido complaciente con la garganta, sonriendo tímidamente y murmurando un "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" contesto lentamente y comenzó a acariciar su mano otra vez.

"Gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí, esta noche. No creo haber despertado una sola vez…"

"Yo tampoco…" ¿_Como no me di cuenta antes de lo suave que es su piel? _Pensaba mientras movía sus dedos lentamente por lo largo de su brazo.

Hermione finalmente movió su cabeza, levantando la mirada, para encontrar su rostro. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras lo estudiaba.

"¿Qué?" pregunto.

Deslizo, su brazo lejos de los dedos que la acariciaban, y coloco los propios sobre la fuerte mandíbula de su esposo, notando el rasposo crecimiento de barba durante la noche "No sabia que…" murmuro mientras su voz se apagaba con cada palabra, ruborizando levemente.

"¿Qué... que me crecía la barba?"

"Bueno… es solo que a algunos hombres nunca les crece…" se defendió "…nunca en los últimos seis años te había visto antes de que te alistaras para el día… y te rasuraras…"

El fruño, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo miraba a la distancia, a la nada.

"Me gusta…" comento suavemente, mientras con sus dedos seguía recorriendo toda la extensión de piel cubierta por su gruesa barba.

Unos ojos color ónix, descendieron hasta encontrarse con unos color chocolate. "Tal vez no debería afeitarme esta mañana…" _si puedo conseguir mas sonrisas como esta, hare cualquier cosa que me pida, por siempre._

"Entonces, tal vez debería asistir el dia de hoy a tus clases, y ver las reacciones de tus estudiantes…"

Los ojos de Severus la miraron molesto "¡No… no hay cabida para ti en la sala de la clase de pociones! Los vapores, no son buenos ni para ti, ni para el bebe…"

Hermione suspiro triste en el momento en que Severus termino de decir eso "Yo… solo estaba bromeando Severus. Se que no debo entrar a tu laboratorio o a las clases…" intentando recuperar un poco del anterior buen humos en la conversación, sonrió con suficiencia y dijo maliciosamente "¿…ahora, cuando voy a recibir mi beso de buenos días…?"

"Mis disculpas…" respondió, acercándola en un abrazo para besarla. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando Hermione exploto en un ataque de risitas en medio del beso "¿Qué…?" pregunto confuso.

"Por mucho que me haya gustado mirar esta mañana… me haces cosquillas con la barba…" dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Los pensamientos divertidos, fueron barridos de la cabeza de Severus cuando su puerta fue abierta precipitadamente y aparecía Essie Ann con los ojos llenos de lagrimas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su padre, con la pequeña Draco caminando felizmente tras ella.

"¡Papá… Mamá se ha ido!" dijo llorando.

"Essie, cariño, estoy aquí…" le dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba.

Severus miraba a su hija, cuando la sensación de tener a su esposa contra su cuerpo desaparecía, y con ello terminaba la que habría sido una mañana muy agradable. Se mordió la lengua con el fin de no reprender a su hija y finalmente noto al gatito tras ella "Es sorprendente lo mucho que se parece ese gato a un Malfoy…"

Hermione rio nerviosamente y se deslizo para salir de la cama. "Yo pensé lo mismo, cuando Dr… Draco lo trajo…"

Severus noto la tristeza que cruzo la cara de la castaña, e hizo una nota mental para hablar pronto con su ahijado. Estuvo apunto de decir "Tal vez deberíamos deshacernos del gato" pero algo lo detuvo de decirlo, así que continuo con el siguiente comentario en su mente "Esther, ve a tu habitación ha arreglarte para el día…" aun que su voz fue suave, la orden estuvo clara.

"Si, papá…" Essie tomo a su pequeño gato de encima de la cama y se enfurruño fuera del cuarto.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a su marido "podrías haber sido… un poco mas agradable con ella…"

"¿Qué quieres decir…? Solo le pedí que fuera a su habitación.

"No, le ordenaste ir a su habitación. El pedir hubiera sido algo como –Por favor… ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación?-"

La miro con el ceño fruncido por un rato "_No estoy hecho para la paternidad" _pensó amargamente y comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera de apaciguar a su esposa. "Voy a hacer de ella…" Aun con la esperanza de que esta sea la mejor mañana en mucho tiempo, agarro la mano de Hermione y tiro de ella, haciéndola estrellarse sobre el.

"Severus" dijo entre diente "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Señora Snape… pensé que usted era una sabe-lo-todo…" le contesto con voz profunda y traslado sus manos a los costados de la castaña bajando por los lados lentamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon "¡Severus! Es hora de levantarse, ya son casi las nueve…"

"No tengo ninguna clase esta mañana" susurro, sus dedos jugando con el extremo de la bata de dormir.

Hermione le agarró las manos antes de que estas de zambulleran por debajo de su bata "¡Severus Snape, para ahora! Nuestra hija podría regresar en cualquier momento…"

"Para eso es que sirven las cerraduras en las puertas…" viendo que sus manos seguían aprisionadas por las de ella, levanto el rostro para repartir algunos besos en el rostro de la castaña.

"_¿Por qué negarse?" _Grito una voz en la cabeza de Hermione, siendo silenciada por otra. _"no, esto debe parar, piensa en Essie Ann; se aterrorizaría su no puede entrar a la habitación cuando este lista, y esta sola allí afuera."_

"Severus…" su voz sonó muy por debajo de lo normal "…tenemos de dejar esto… no podemos dejar a Essie… sola…"

Sabiendo que tenía razón, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada "Muy bien…" dijo en tono melancólico.

Hermione le soltó las manos y sostuvo su rostro con una suave caricia "No te pongas así… siempre, tenemos esta noche…"

Una sonrisa de complicidad adorno su cara en respuesta.

Si, eso lo sabia, esta noche.

El día fue un desastre. Severus y Hermione intentaron robarse algunos besos durante la mañana, antes de que él tuviera que irse a dar sus clases, pero fue difícil encontrar tiempo a solas, sin contar con que Essie Ann no se separaba de él.

Cuando se fue a sus clases, encontró aun mas duro no contar con su presencia. Apenas era capaz de concentrarse en las clases y decidió que en todas las del día se dedicarían a leer sus libros todo el periodo. Tampoco ayudo mucho, el que los estudiantes explotaran en risitas nerviosas cuando vieron el siempre limpio y afeitado rostro de Severus con una recién descubierta y desaliñada barba, ese día. Los estudiantes gimieron cuando vieron que el puntaje de las cuatro casas había reducido considerablemente.

Tan pronto como sonara la campanada de final de clases, Severus ya se encontraba en las puertas que conducían a sus cámaras personales. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando ya estaba envuelto en los brazos de Hermione. Un susurro floto hasta sus oídos "Essie esta tomando su siesta."

Esa habría sido la mejor de las noticias, sino fuera por un pequeño problema "Estoy obligado a asistir a la cena en el Gran Comedor"

Los brazos de Hermione cayeron en torno a su esposo "¿Puedes por lo menos… saltarte el postre…?"

Severus gruño con una sonrisa antes de irse a la cena.

Mas tarde, Essie Ann demostró ser más o menos tan despiadada como lo era Severus. Hermione se recordó que ella era totalmente ajena a los planes que tenían sus padres.

Finalmente, después de horas de calificar tareas y entretener a la pequeña, había llegado por fin, la hora de acostarse. Después de que ambos la llevaran a su habitación y la colocaran en su cama, se dirigieron tropezando hasta el dormitorio más cercano: la habitación de Hermione. Con poca elegancia cayeron sobre la cama, saboreando cada momento. Severus, estaba decidido a hacer de esta ocasión, la mejor, diferente a cualquier otro de sus encuentros. Esta vez se ocuparía de satisfacer los sentimientos y sensaciones de su esposa.

Depositaba un rastro de besos por lo largo del cuello, entonces ella, lo aparto lanzando un pequeño gruñido. Contestando a la pregunta no realizada, y mirando la expresión en el rostro de su esposo, sonrió sugestivamente "he llegado a la conclusión, de que la barba no es una buena idea…"

Cayendo en cuanta de lo dicho "¿Te e rasguñado?" pregunto levantando una mano e inclinando su cara al lado para examinar la mejilla.

"No, cosquillea…"

Sonriendo con suficiencia, dejo caer su rostro contra el cuello desnudo de su esposa una vez más rozando su mejilla contra el cuello, provocando que gritara y riera en voz alta. Ella intento sin mucho resultado, empujarlo lejos, pero el se apodero de sus manos y las sostuvo contra el colchón, pronto la risa fue muriendo mientras se relajaba el apretón sobre sus manos. El roce en su cuello pronto se convirtió en un ataque de besos, una vez mas el sostuvo sus manos, pero en esta ocasión las dirigió a su túnica, ella se dedico a desabotonar lentamente los muchos botones que la adornaban.

"¿estas, atormentándome apropósito…?" volvió a rozarla con su barba mientas ella desabotonaba lentamente el quinto botón.

"No, es solo que no puedo tomar lo que aun no esta servido" contesto con poco aliento. Dejo que una de sus manos continuara con la tarea de desabotonar su túnica, mientras que con la otra lo atrajo hacia sus labios. El contesto hambriento dentro del beso.

_¿Por qué esta es una mala noche?_

Todo el desnudar, se detuvo con el grito de Essie Ann que les helo la sangre y que hizo eco a través de la habitación. Ambos de incorporaron rápidamente y escucharon los pasos ligeros de la pequeña, que cruzaban la sala.

"¡Esther Ann Snape! ¿Por qué has gritado de esa manera?" exigió saber su madre.

"¡Hay un fantasma en mi armario!" lloro la pequeña.

"A diario ves a los fantasmas del castillo…" amonesto la castaña.

Viendo que en ese momento no obtendría la atención de su madre "Papi…" dijo haciendo un puchero "ven, por favor y asústalos lejos…"

"Esther" comenzó Hermione, pero paro cuando vio como Severus se deslizaba fuera de la cama.

"Voy a mostrarle que no hay fantasmas, y la dejare en su habitación" dijo tranquilamente. Después dirigiéndose a su hija pregunto "¿Dónde está el fantasma?"

Essie lo tomo de la mano y tiro sacándolo del cuarto "Te mostrare…"

"Lo tomo envolviendo su dedo…" suspiro y se relajo nuevamente dentro de la cama. Cerró los ojos mientras esperó el regreso de Severus. Diez minutos habían pasado y el no volvía, pero Hermione no lo noto ya que en ese momento se acomodaba para dormir.

Despertó mas tarde, notando que estaba en su cama, todavía sola. En un primer momento pensó que los últimos dos días habían sido un sueño, y que estaba de vuelta en su propio dormitorio, pero entonces noto el desorden que era su ropa, y supo que nada había sido un sueño. Tomo una de las sabanas y se envolvió con ella para dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeña Essie. Cuando abrió la puerta, tuvo que ahogar una risa. Severus estaba en una de las sillas de juego de su hija, sus piernas flexionadas como si estuviera sentado, y el resto de su cuerpo recargado contra la cama donde Essie estaba dormida.

Camino en silencio hasta él, retirando unos cabellos de su rostro se acerco "Severus…" susurro "…Severus, despierta…" él abrió sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones y enderezándose con un gemido "¿Qué sucedió?"

Severus se puso de pie con las piernas entumecidas y camino al cuarto con Hermione. "Nuestra hija es muy inteligente. Me forzó a permanecer en su habitación hasta que ella se durmiera."

"y, te quedaste dormido en su lugar…" la miro avergonzado "… no te avergüences por amar a tu familia…"

Severus miraba detrás de ella, camino a su lado de regreso a su habitación. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar con sus planes originales. Hermione, cayo dormida entre sus brazos a los pocos minutos de acostarse, pero Severus se mantuvo despierto un momento más, pensando en como podría tener a su esposa solamente para el por algunos días, sin ninguna interrupción por parte de su hija Esther.

* * *

Bien, este es el noveno capitulo de esta historia, un gran acercamiento entre ellos, y espero en verdad ue les guste, ya ue deje de trabajar para poder continuar con las traducciones....

¡besos de chocolate! y quedo en espera de sus comentarios.

karyn1


	10. 10 Los Longbottom's

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

Capitulo 10. Los Longbottom

Su plan resulto ser más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio. Cualquiera de los profesores se alegraría de cuidar de Essie Ann durante todo un fin de semana, pero Severus no quería nada de eso _"¿Qué pensaran de mí todos los profesores? Voy a ser la comidilla durante semanas"_ pensó amargamente. No, tendría que encontrar alguna solución externa, otra opción.

Y hay radicaba su problema. Apenas si hablaba con la gente dentro del colegio, ¿a quien acudiría fuera del castillo?

"_Si Draco no fuera tan estúpido, yo le preguntaría a él" _pensaba mientras entraba al Gran salón para su almuerzo. Quedo congelado en la puerta. Allí, de pie a pocos pasos de distancia, se encontraba la peor pesadilla de Severus, era irónico, que en este momento él fuera la respuesta a sus problemas.

"_Neville Longbottom"_

Quizás, él no fuera precisamente la respuesta a los problemas de Severus, pero seguramente la mujer sentada su lado lo sería. Ginny Weasley, o mejor dicho, Longbottom, ella parecía el candidato perfecto para cuidar de su pequeña durante un fin de semana. A juzgar por las tres cabezas pelirrojas que se sentaban a su alrededor, sabia a la perfección todo lo relacionado con la crianza de los niños. Las tres niñas, esperaban por sus padres en silencio, miro alrededor del salón. Pomona Sprout, discutía con Longbottom, sin ninguna duda sobre algún tema de Herbolaría. Severus camino la distancia que lo separaba de la pelirroja reuniendo todo su valor _"¡Soy un Slytherin! ¡No un obstinado Gryffindor! _pensaba.

"¡Profesor!" los ojos de Ginny, se ampliaron cuando lo vio acercarse.

"Señora Longbottom…" saludo lo mas agradablemente que pudo.

Ginny sintió como una sacudida eléctrica la recorría, parecía conmocionada "Por favor, llámeme Ginny"

"Si así lo prefiere…"

Ambos guardaron silencio. Después de algunos segundos ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Neville y yo, venimos a preguntarle…"

"He venido aquí a invitarle…" Severus guardo silencio "… continúe…" la invito a seguir.

Ginny, rio nerviosamente, con una pequeña mueca "…Neville y yo hemos venido aquí para ver a Hermione…" vacilo un momento "…con la anulación de la Ley de matrimonio y todo eso, pensamos que tal vez ella necesitaría cierta ayuda para... poder mudarse…"

Severus se molesto por lo dicho "Hermione, está absolutamente bien, y no tiene ningún plan de mudanza a ninguna parte…"

Ginny sonrió alegre, feliz "…entonces… ¿Ustedes piensan permanecer juntos?"

"Obviamente…"

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Estaba preocupada, cuando me entere por el periódico…"

Severus sintió como la cólera disminuía _"Siempre fue así de ¿alegre?" _pensó "Su preocupación fue…" se corto antes de terminar _"no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en nuestros asuntos…"_

"¿Esta Hermione en las mazmorras?" pregunto Ginny.

"_lo hace sonar como si la mantuviera en una jaula…" _pensó mientras sonreía ocultando su molestia "Si ella y Esther se encuentran en nuestras habitaciones" cerro con fuerza sus dientes y abrió la boca para decir lo que necesitaba "…Como le decía antes, yo vine a su encuentro para invitarle a usted y a…"

"Perdone, profesor" la voz de Neville era apenas un susurro.

Severus sintió pena _"su voz suena como uñas contra un pizarrón" _"Longbottom" dijo con su mejor tono de intimidación _"supongo que un tengo el toque" _"Estaba diciéndole a su esposa, que tanto a Hermione como a mí… nos complacería… invitarlos a cenar esta noche con nosotros, en nuestras habitaciones."

Neville palideció al momento pero Ginny era toda, sonrisas "¡Oh! ¡Eso seria encantador! ¡He echado tanto en falta a Hermione!" se estremeció, pero manteniendo la sonrisa ensayada en su cara añadió "… y a usted también, por su puesto, profesor."

"No es necesario, que intente mentirme…"

La sonrisa ensayada se borro "¿Le importaría si pasáramos a visitar a Hermione?"

Severus avanzo lentamente y dijo "Si usted lo desea…" antes de marchar por el pasillo con sus famosos trajes ondeando tras el.

En el camino a los calabozos, podía escuchar a la mayor de las niñas Longbottom, susurrar a su padre, sobre sus temores ante la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Algo que hizo que Severus sonriera.

Legaron a las habitaciones y Severus abrió la puerta para poder pasar. La sala se encontraba vacía por lo que supuso que Hermione y su hija se encontrarían aun en los dormitorios. _"Algo, no esta bien". _Apenas hubo pensado eso, vio aparecer a Essie Ann, con el pequeño Draco caminando hacia la sala, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¡Papá!" lloro mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su padre.

Severus se inclino un poco y la sujeto para levantarla. Ella enterró inmediatamente su cabeza en el cuello de Severus.

Levanto el rostro de su pequeña de su cuello, y limpiando las lagrimas, olvidándose de sus invitados le pregunto "¿Qué esta mal? ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

"¡Mamá, esta enferma! ¡Esta en el cuarto de baño y dice que yo no puedo entrar!", terminando de decir esto, volvió a enterrar su cabeza otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa con Hermione?" pregunto Ginny, dejando a su familia para ir al lado de Severus, su instinto maternal actuando en ella, tomo a la niña de los brazos del hombre mientras la tranquilizaba acariciando su cabello.

Aclaro su voz. Había olvidado que se sintió mal por la mañana, incluso trajo huéspedes a sus cuartos. "Se sintió enferma por la mañana" les dijo. El sabia que había estado sintiéndose mal, pero ella lo convenció de que era una situación manejable _"nada, con algunas galletas o te estaré bien…"_ le había dicho. Obviamente le quito importancia a su malestar, para que el fuera a realizar sus actividades "¿Me disculpan un momento? Pónganse cómodos, por favor" sin esperar una respuesta camino por el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios y al cuarto de baño. Podía oír lo mal que se sentía su esposa a través de la puerta. Intento abrir la puerta girando la manija y la encontró trabada "¿Hermione?"

"¿Severus?" contesto con voz cansada

"Abre la puerta…"

"¿Y permitir que me veas en este estado? No lo creo…" le dijo antes de que su estomago la atacara nuevamente.

Severus hizo una mueca tras la puerta, y levanto a su hija en brazos. La niña levanto su cabeza y noto que aun lagrimas corrían por su rostro, suavemente la puso sobre el suelo y se arrodillo a su lado "Esther… ¿puedes ayudarme y ayudar a mamá?

Como su madre, ella estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar y asintió con entusiasmo "¿Qué hago?"

"Esas personas que traje a casa, son amigos cercanos de tu madre… ¿Puedes ir, y mantenerlos entretenidos por nosotros?"

"¿y que hay de mamá?" pregunto mientras miraba tristemente hacia la puerta.

"Conseguiré que se sienta mejor y nos uniremos con ustedes en un momento"

"¡Esta bien!" olvidando sus lágrimas, la niña se encamino a la sala, Severus se puso de pie, saco su varita y con movimiento de esta abrió la puerta.

"Severus Snape, si valoras tu vida aun que sea un poco, no abras esa puerta…" el chillido de Hermione apenas fue audible.

Espero, hasta que escucho a su esposa nuevamente mal, para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras el. Encontró a su esposa abrazada al inodoro, con su rostro sepultado en el. Vio la varita situada al lado de ella, la pateo lejos con un pie antes de arrodillarse a su lado. "¿Por qué no has enviado por mi?" le pregunto al tiempo que le sujetaba el cabello por detrás.

"Conseguí arreglármelas sola, cuando el embarazo de Essie…" Ella seguía sobre el inodoro hasta que estuvo segura de que había terminado y limpio su boca con una toalla húmeda. Apoyo la espalda contra su pecho, lo que ocasiono que se erizara.

Severus lucho contra la furia que surgía en su interior, no quería enojarse con ella, a pesar de su molestia, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Incluso intento controlar su voz, pero aun así la irritación era perceptible "¿A caso no significa nada para ti, el que este intentando ser un mejor esposo y padre?"

Hermione miro hacia arriba y vio la tormenta que asolaba detrás de sus ojos oscuros "Significa el mundo para mí"

"Entonces, ¿porque insistes en recordarme a cada momento como actuaba durante el principio de nuestro matrimonio?" luchando contra la ira logro terminar la oración.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y se apoyo colocando las manos en sus brazos. Severus la observo, había pena y culpabilidad en lo profundo de sus ojos "¡Oh, Severus! Lo siento tanto, yo no pensé que te sintieras de esa manera…"

Viendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, su ira se desvaneció _"¿Estaré convirtiéndome en un blandengue, cada vez que veo a una de mis niñas llorar?_

"no pienso que sea así…" rio Hermione nerviosamente a través de sus lagrimas.

Fue entonces que Severus se dio cuenta de que había hablado en vos alta. "Me escuchaste decir algo…"

"Yo solo adivinaba…" dejo caer los hombros "Yo, realmente lo siento Severus, voy a mantenerte informado…"

Severus asintió y murmuro un leve "Gracias"

Hermione se abrazo a su cuello y le susurro al oído "Te amo, Severus, quería que lo supieras…"

Sintió como si su corazón fuera a saltarle del pecho _"Nadie nunca me ha dicho, eso" _"Yo se"

Cuando no dijo nada más, Hermione se hizo hacia atrás, sabia que a él le tomaría aun algún tiempo más para poder decir esas simples palabras. El lo tenía claro ya, y por el momento con eso bastaba. Severus se inclino un poco hacia abajo para besarla, pero ella se alejo en el ultimo minuto. Al notar la mirada herida en su esposo, se apresuro a aclarar "Dejarías que me cepillara los dientes, antes de que hagas eso…"

Severus la ayudo a ponerse en pie y a trasladarse hacia el lavamanos. Mientras ella cepillaba sus dientes, le dijo quedamente "Hay una sorpresa para ti en el salón"

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto, mientras él la envolvía en un abrazo. Severus sonrió y la encamino había donde se encontraban sus invitados. Su rostro se ilumino en una clara muestra de felicidad, que nunca había visto antes, cuando vio a sus amigos de la escuela "¡Neville! ¡Ginny!"

Hermione abrazo a cauno de ellos y a sus pequeñas niñas, Severus se dio cuenta que hizo lo correcto cuando los invito a sus habitaciones. La emoción transmitida por Hermione igualaba a su molestia por tener a seis Longbottoms en sus mazmorras.

* * *

El tiempo, el trabajo, la familia, la vida misma…

Espero sean razones suficientes para que me perdonen, solo necesito reordenar mi vida, mi tiempo y mis prioridades, para que todo funcione correctamente.

Les dejo el capitulo Nº 10, Neville y Ginny y un Severus deseoso de pasar tiempo a solas con su esposa, una niña muy poco colaboradora y una Hermione enamorada.

Espero sus comentarios, no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que han colocado esta historia en sus alertas o en su lista de favoritos, en verdad tanto a epAmy como a mí nos hace muy felices. Por otro lado quiero agradecer a quienes me hacen muy, pero muy feliz dejándome un pequeño comentario sobre la historia y alguno que otro que me levanta el animo en estos tiempos de incertidumbre.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

Ayra16, maring (te aseguro que no dejare la historia colgada, esto es hasta el final), Aelita93, Nini, Eileen Prince Snape. Lube (Adoro el sarcasmo, y tu breve mensaje me saco de la parsimonia en la que me había sumergido, juro solemnemente continuar pronto…) y por ultimo creo que tengo una nueva lectora que se a animado a dejarme un mensaje hace pocos días… gracias a ti Miss Armstrong Snape.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero que este capitulo les guste a todos.

Sin más los dejo hasta el siguiente…

¡Besos de Chocolate!

karyn1


	11. 11 Cena con los Longbottom

_**Recuperando a mi familia…**_

_**Por epAmy**_

_**Traducido por karyn1**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la Historia como bien ya he mencionado es de epAmy, a si como algunos de los personajes secundarios, los personajes principales ya todos sabemos a quién pertenecen, ¿En verdad tengo que recordárselos?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11. Cena con los Longbottoms.**_

Más tarde, esa noche, después de que ya todos habían cenado, Ginny le tendió una emboscada a Hermione, todo para preguntar sobre el cambio en la relación de su amiga y el ex-profesor de pociones. "lo último que supe es que las cosas no estaban bien entre ustedes"

"la última vez que te escribí, nosotros no… la semana pasada comenzó a actuar extraño" guardo silencio un momento, su mirada pasó de las niñas que jugaban en el suelo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraban sus maridos, que sorprendentemente hablaban entre sí. Neville no tartamudeaba y Severus no lo miraba ceñudo. "Normalmente, cuando no tiene nada que hacer, siempre encontraba una excusa para salir, pero ahora siempre está cerca. Incluso cuando esta clasificando documentos él se sienta con nosotras". Le explico brevemente la situación con Draco, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema de Harry. "… y entonces tuve un visitante hace unos días"

"¿Quien? No habrá sido el imbécil de mi hermano?"

"No… fue Harry…" le contesto lentamente.

"Oh!" Se sorprendió Ginny, juntando las cejas. "Pensé que sería más doloroso su regreso. Pero no es así… yo estoy feliz con Neville" Miro a su marido y sonrió feliz por lo que veía. Danielle, de dos años de edad –Danny- caminaba torpemente hacia su padre y lo jalaba bruscamente de su túnica. Neville levanto a su hija en brazos, sin cortar la conversación con Severus. La pequeña tan pronto se encontró entre los brazos de su padre, apoyo su cabecita en su hombro, y en cuestión de minutos estaba durmiendo. Era la hora de la siesta.

Hermione, toco su brazo, "Eso me hace feliz…" siguió la mirada de Ginny y sonrió "… parece que es maravilloso con las niñas"

"El, es… el niño torpe y tímido que conocimos en la escuela, casi ha desaparecido. En ocasiones parece un poco triste, pero él es mi Neville…" se obligo a apartar la mirada de Neville y volver a poner atención a Hermione "¿Qué es lo que quería Harry?".

"Llamo, "_engendro de Snape a Essie Ann_, y después me propuso salir con el…"

"¿Lo hizo? Eso es tan típico de él…"

"Esperaba que después de haber estado en el mundo real por un tiempo, el hubiera crecido un poco. En resumidas cuentas estuve de acuerdo en ir a cenar con Harry, para ponernos al día, como de pasada Severus me recordó que me ama."

"Oh, Hermione!" exclamo, pero fue rápidamente silenciada por la castaña. Miraron a sus maridos, Severus y Neville las miraban confundidos, Severus arqueo una ceja mostrando su diversión. "… realmente lo dijo".

"Bueno, no exactamente. Dijo que perdió a Lily por un Potter, y que no estaba dispuesto a perderme por otro. Que unca había amado a otra mujer desde Lily."

Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Ginny, junto sus manos con las de su amiga. "Hermione, soy tan feliz por ti. Estoy tan contenta de que las cosas entre tú y Severus, vayan tan bien."

Ver las lagrimas en la pelirroja, causaron que Hermione también comenzara a llorar. "Estúpidas hormonas"

"Estoy de acuerdo" la miro como analizándola, sorbió su nariz "¿de cuánto tiempo estas?"

"Casi cuatro semanas"

"oh! Eso es maravilloso!"

Por razones desconocidas, ambas mujeres fueron incapaces de contener las lágrimas que rodaron abundantes por sus mejillas.

"Papi" Alice de seis años quien esperaba pacientemente una pausa en la conversación de su padre, tiro de la túnica de este "Mami y tía Mione están llorando!"

Ambos hombre se levantaron y fueron al encuentro con sus esposas, quienes intentaban frenéticamente borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Hermione?" la llamo Severus colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Estoy bien Severus, Ginny y yo solo… hemos recordado cosas y nuestras hormonas sacaron lo mejor de nosotras" le contesto cubriendo su mano con la propia y sonrió mirándolo.

Ginny miro a sus hijas, encontrando a Alice al lado de su padre, la pequeña dormida en donde este la había dejado, Essie Ann dormida incluso draco se encontraba igual dormido junto a la niña. "Sera mejor llevar a las niñas a la cama"

La castaña giro a ver a su amiga sus manos todavía juntas. "¿Cuando crees que puedan visitarnos de nuevo?"

"Oh!" Ginny y Neville se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa "No les hemos dicho. La razón por la que estamos hoy aquí, es porque Neville será el aprendiz de la Profesora Sprout".

Sonriendo miro a Neville. "Felicidades!"

"Gracias. El próximo año estaré en la escuela como profesor de Herbologia en Hogwarts…" Acomodo a su hija entre sus brazos antes de continuar "… a causa del aprendizaje, tendremos habitaciones aquí, en Hogwarts. Tu y Ginny podrán pasar el tiempo juntas ahora"

No podía decirse cuan feliz había hecho eso a Hermione, jalo a su amiga del brazo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Temo que no deberías haber contado eso, o de otro modo nunca se detendrán sus lagrimas" comento Severus a su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

Neville, sonrió nervioso, estando de acuerdo con él. Ginny ayudo a llevar a sus hijas a dormir, prometiendo a la castaña más visitas.

Severus se ofreció a llevar a Essie Ann a la cama, por lo que Hermione se encargo de sí misma. Se encontraba sentada, apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, gimoteando ocasionalmente en el momento en que el volvió. Lo miro amorosamente mientras se colocaba su ropa de dormir antes de surrurar un leve "Gracias".

Asustado por la ruptura del silencio reinante, la miro fijamente "por qué?"

"Por soportar a los Longbottoms" dijo riendo un poco.

Severus se deslizo en la cama junto a ella obligándola a moverse cuando la envolvió con sus brazos. "Lo negare si en algún momento lo divulgas, pero ya no es el mismo niño torpe que fue durante sus años en Hogwarts"

Ella río nuevamente contra su pecho. "No se lo diré a nadie"

Disfrutaron del silencio que los rodeo, un silencio cómodo. "Estoy contento de que ellos se muden al castillo"

"¡¿En verdad?" lo miro sorprendida. Decir que Neville era mejor persona fue shock suficiente, pero decir que estaba feliz de tenerlo como vecino, era totalmente diferente.

"Tendrás a alguien con quien hablar durante el día. He estado pensando acerca de lo solitario que resulta estar todo el día en casa, solo con Esther" le dijo mirando al techo.

"Aún cuando me encanta pasar tiempo con Essie Ann, en ocasiones si es difícil no poder hablar con otro adulto."

"Pensé también, que ahora que los Longbottoms están aquí, podrías considerar dejar a Essie Ann por unos días con ellos.

Hermione no necesitaba mayores explicaciones. "Le preguntare a Ginny, mañana."

Severus, sonrió y la beso. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, amor…" se acomodo buscando una mejor posición antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

Después de casi un año de ausencia, estoy aquí… dispuesta a terminar con todas las traducciones que tengo pendientes… muchas cosas han sucedido que me impidieron seguir, pero ahora que estoy de regreso, con el animo arriba, con la marea en calma, espero que sigan leyéndome.

Agradezco mucho las alertas los mensajes y el apoyo… poco a poco me pondré al corriente con todo.

Mil besos a todos y gracias por seguir aquí…

Karyn1


End file.
